second cup of tea
by dagmar noble
Summary: Ren held her piano books tight to her chest. She quickly glanced around her to make sure no one saw her. "Abandoned music room #3, it's good to be back." She swung the door inward...
1. Chapter 1

Ouran Fan-Fiction

DN

Ren held her piano books tight to her chest. She quickly glanced around her to make sure no one saw her. "Abandoned music room #3, it's good to be back." She swung the door inward.

*sparkles and rose petals*

'_When I opened the door I was plunged into the world of the Ouran High School Host Club'_

"Eh?" Ren said for a lack of better words. She looked over the guys standing in front of her. They all wore the schools uniform while she wore a black skirt that came to her mid-thigh, a red tank-top and red high tops "Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't realize…" She blushed and turned to go but the doors were closed in her face by two ginger haired twins.

"It would seem we have a first time guest in our midst." Came a melodic voice from behind her. She turned to see who had spoken.

*sparkles*

"Let me introduce you to everyone princess." The boy had blond hair and bright sparkling blue eyes. "I am Tamaki Suoh, a second year student and King of the host club." He walked to the twins "This is Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin, both are first year students." They smiled mischievously at her. "Over here is Mitsukuni 'Honey' Haninozuka and Takashi 'Mori' Morinozuka."

*pink flowers*

Honey waved "HI!" Mori just nodded at her his expression impassive.

Tamaki came to the last two guys. "This is Kyouya Ootori who is a second year student like me and is also the Host club's vice president. This here is Haruhi Fugioka a first year student like the twins." That's when he came over to her. Placing two fingers under her chin he lifter her head so they stared into each other's eyes.

*sparkles and a rose background*

"And what would your name be Princess?" Ren's eyes widened and it looked like she was completely charmed by Tamaki until she collapsed from laughter confusing them all. Tamaki's face fell like only Tamaki's can. "What? What's so funny?"

*chibi version of him jumps up and down waving arms*

Haruhi giggled "Wow I don't think I've ever seen anyone react like that to Tamaki." Ren gasped for air.

"Me? A princess? Hardly!" She sighed and stood up. "I'm sorry I interrupted your club." She looked at her watch and sighed again "I should get back to work, my break is almost over." They all looked at her wide eyed.

Kyouya pushed his glasses further up on his nose, making them shine so she couldn't see his eyes. "It is not permitted for students to have jobs you know."

Ren smiled as she picked up her music books. "Then it's good I'm not a student here!" With that she turned and left them all staring at the door.

"So-who was she?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked in unison. Kyouya had answers for them within seconds and they all gathered around the table where he sat.

"Ren Goodwin" he said pulling up her picture and profile. "Her parents are currently head of the kitchen staff here at Ouran Academy and have been for years." He looked up at them "It would make sense that she also works for the school"

Honey stood on his tip-toes looking at the picture on the screen, the girl's sad grey eyes stared back at him "How come I've never seen her before?"

Kyouya read further "Well it says here that she spent the last seven years in a mental hospital. Apparently she heard voices in her head among other things. They cured her of it for the most part but she is still 'eccentric' so to speak."

Ren walked down the stairs to the kitchen. She took her white apron off the shelf, replacing it with the piano books. She washed her hands and tied back her long black hair before she started to knead the bread dough in front of her. _'I'm glad to be back'_ she thought _'but so much has changed since the last time I was here. For one, my abandoned music room three has been taken over by a bunch of guys calling themselves a host club.' _ She paused in her kneading _'Correction: a bunch of guys and a girl dressed as a guy calling themselves a host club.'_

At around midnight that night Ren snuck from her room, music in hand and away from the staff dormitory. She had changed from her pajamas into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt but she had brought her blanket with her which she held tightly around her shoulders. She headed quickly up the stairs, her bare feet silently carrying her through the halls.

She slipped into music room three and pulled back the curtain that hid the piano from view. "It's good to see you again. I hope you didn't forget about me while I was gone." The strings seemed to hum even before she touched the keys. Setting down her music Ren started to play. "You sound as beautiful as ever." She whispered to the piano. It sang with pride and warmed to Ren's touch, making the music sound even lovelier than before.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning when the host club met before class they found Ren sleeping on the floor next to the piano. Tamaki, Kaoru, Hikaru and Haruhi stood bent over her in a half circle around her. "Do you think we should wake her up?" Haruhi asked looking at the twins and Tamaki.

Tamaki shook his head. "It would probably be best to let her sleep. We don't know if she's any thing like Honey." They all thought of Honey being woken up from a nap and shuddered.

Ren sat straight up and yelled "THE CAKE IS A LIE!" then fell back down, still fast asleep. The four of them jumped back from her and landed in a pile.

Tamaki was on top and easily stood up leaving Kaoru and Hikaru awkwardly entangled together with Haruhi. "AH! NOES" Tamaki yelled pulling Haruhi from the pill. "Don't worry; Daddy will save you from those awful boys!" He hugged her tight.

"Gah! Senpai, could you please let go of me?" The twins leaned on each other laughing at the two of them. Honey stood in front of Mori and looked up at him with shining eyes.

"Is the cake really a lie?" he asked "Has it been tricking me this whole time?" Mori bent over and gave him a hug letting Honey cry into his shoulder.

"No." he said simply. This one word made Honeys tears turn to a giant smile as he jumped over to the table and looked at all the cake.

"I knew you were my friend!" he took a piece and started eating it.

Tamaki let go of Haruhi and watched Ren for a while. He was about to say something when her eyes opened. She sat up slowly and looked around. "Oh goodness. Not you guys again." She rolled her eyes and stood up. They all watched her, even Kyouya looked up from his laptop. "Do you have any tea up here or do I have to go all the way downstairs again?" she asked yawning widely. When none of them moved she sighed "So much for this being a host club." At that they all went into action and in seconds had tea and cakes set out on a table.

"One sugar or two?" Tamaki asked her. Ren sat down.

"Heh heh…one or two…" she took the bowl from his hand and poured the sugar straight into her teacup. She added milk before taking a sip. She smiled "That'll wake you up if nothing does." Honey sat beside her and started shoveling cake into his mouth. "Your going to get a cavity if you eat that much sugar." Ren told him. Haruhi sat down.

"Your not one to be talking." She said dryly. Ren gave her a 'perfect' sideways glance over the tea cup.

"Pfft- that's beside the point! However, you have no idea how glad I am to see at least one of the girls at this school realizes how stupid those dresses are and wears pants instead. Even so jeans really are more comfortable." She said lifting a leg up to show off her jeans. Hikaru and Kaoru jumped up and started commenting on how manly Haruhi looked today. Ren just rolled her eyes. "No need to hide it- its not like it matters enough to me that I'm going to expose your 'secret' or anything." She poured herself another cup of tea and added large amounts of sugar and milk to it. Tamaki's eyes went all dreamy.

*The theater of Tamaki's mind*

Haruhi and Ren sat in the grass on top of a hill. They both were in pretty dresses talking and laughing. "Now Haruhi will have a girl-friend to talk to and she won't have to dress like a boy anymore!"

*Chibi Tamaki dances around*

Ren pointed at him and raised an eyebrow. Hikaru cam over to her "The boss is just thinking some purvey thoughts about Haruhi in a dress." Kaoru snickered.\

"Yah, thanks a lot guys…" Haruhi told them with a you'd-better-stop-it-now-or-I-will-hurt-you look on her face.

"So Ren, I've been wondering. If you don't go to Ouran, where do you go to school? Or don't you? Seeing as how you would be missing quite a lot of it at the moment." Kyouya asked her. He already knew the answer so all this was really just an attempt to draw her attention away from their idiotic boss.

Ren shrugged and grabbed a cake "I take online courses when I have time." She took a bite of cake and her eyes widened "He finally got the blend right!" she took another bight "Only took him long enough." The all looked at her slightly confused, except for Mori who still had the same impassive look on his face. Ren explained, "I've been trying to teach the new guy how to make these cakes but he could never get it right till now." She smiled "I'd better go congratulate him!" with that she was gone.

Kaoru took a crumb from her plate and tasted it. "I don't know. It tastes the same as always to me." The twins looked at each other and shrugged.

That afternoon the Host Club was in full bloom. "Oh Tamaki, why do you always look at me that way?" one girl asked.

"I was just thinking about how happy you make me every time I see your beautiful face." The girl melted.

*all the girls eyes turn to hearts*

Haruhi rolled her eyes "Their all the same." The twins slid over to her.

"Come on Haruhi, lighten up." Said Hikaru. Kaoru grinned "She's just jealous is all." Haruhi just rolled her eyes again.

Tamaki stood up "Ladies, may I announce to you that next week will be our Fall Masquerade Ball."

*Sparkles and rose background*

Tamaki spun around "And I would like to invite you all to come join us." He smiled showing sparkling white teeth.

*all the girls turn chibi with heart eyes*

Ren watched all this from an air vent high up on the wall. "Wow." She said truly surprised "I'm loving him for no good reason." She lay there for a moment longer then turned and made her way back through the air ducts to her room. She kicked off the vent and jumped down to the floor.

She looked at herself in the mirror. Her black 'burglar' clothes were covered in so much dust they had turned almost white. She started to run her fingers through her long dark hair when she felt something sticky. "Are you serious?" she asked herself revealing a large wad of pink bubble gum to be suck in her hair. She sighed and pulled out a pair of scissors.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning when the Host Club met they saw a guy sitting at the piano playing Chopin's Nocturne Op 9 No 2. He wore a pair of black jeans and a blue t-shirt. His dark hair was gelled into a Fo-Hawk. "Oh look! Isn't he so handsome?" Tamaki exclaimed appearing beside him. The youth looked up at him and raised an eye brow.

*Light bulb moment for Kyouya*

"Good morning Ren." Kyouya said to her. Tamaki's jaw dropped and he stuttered for a while.

"But y-you… b-b-but you w-were…" He then hid himself in a closet and began growing mushrooms.

*The Theater of Tamaki's Mind*

_The nice happy scene of Haruhi and Ren being best friends immediately changed. The flowers turned black and the butterflies burst into flame raining down on the un-expecting prairie wild life below. _

"Why did you cut it all off?" the twins asked her in unison as they ran their fingers though it.

She shrugged "I got a really big wad of gum stuck in it." They looked over at Haruhi.

"Remind you of anyone else we know?" Haruhi blinked at them.

"So I was wondering if I could join the Host club. I'm not in any of your classes but _technically _I do actually go to Ouran Academy. My parents just signed me up for the online courses here because they thought it would be easier for me to get back into the rhythm of normal life that way!" She smiled pleased with herself. Tamaki stared at her, horrified. Haruhi had the same look on her face but for a different reason.

"You want to join this by your own free will?" she asked shocked. Tamaki stuttered some more before calming down.

"Well it wouldn't matter anyways. Everyone would figure out you're a girl right away."

Ren grinned "I fooled you didn't I?" At this he went back to growing mushrooms in the closet. "So can I?" everyone nodded, Honey glomped her and started babbling about cake and how much fun they were going to have together.

"No." Haruhi said crossing her arms "I will not let another person be tortured." Ren pouted.

"Fine…I guess I'll have to eat all that ootoro by myself…" she stood up from the piano bench and sighed overly dramatic.

Haruhi glared at Ren thinking _I hate you so much right now _"Fine… you can join." Ren ran over and gave her a giant hug "But only if I get the ootoro!" Tamaki reappeared.

*Sparkles and Smiles*

"If Haruhi is happy then so am I." He smiled and held out a hand to her "You are now officially a host!"

Ren left her street clothes in the change room and came out in the blue boy's uniform. They all stared at her in disbelief. "She looks really good in that." Honey said hugging Usa-Chan and rocking on his heels.

"Why thank you Honey." She said patting him on the head. "When do we get started?" she asked.

Tamaki stood gaping at her "Well aren't you cute!" He then launched into a long speech on how to be a proper host and table etiquette. "I'll understand if you don't get it right away Ren, you being raised in a less privileged home."

Ren scowled at him "Damn rich kids." She muttered in unison with Haruhi. They looked at each other surprised then burst out laughing.

*Powerful Generator*

"Why wasn't I told of a new host?" A girl with long brown hair appeared on a plat form beside them.

Tamaki smiled "This is Renge Houshakuji, out Lady Manager." Ren looked the girl over "Renge I'd like to introduce you to…" that's when Tamaki realized 'Ren' was too much of a female name to double as a guys. He looked back at the rest of the host club unsure of what to say.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Houshakuji." Ren bowed over Renge's hand before she brought it to her lips and softly kissed it "My name is Domnic Goodwin." She looked up into her eyes and smiled a little.

*Pink hearts float off of Renge*

She immediately pointed at Tamaki accusingly "Why can't you be more of a gentleman like Domnic here?" Tamaki's jaw dropped and he started to protest but Renge had already moved on. "Now, to come up with your type and history." She thought about it for a moment. Everyone watched her think, wondering what kind of story she would come up with this time so nobody noticed when Tamaki left to go sulk. Renge snapped her fingers. "I know! You'll be the punkass musical type that looks all tough but really just wants to make people happy!" she smiled happily "I'm sure you'll be the new king in no time!"

Tamaki went from normal sulking to extreme sulking. So much that shadows started to gather around him but he soon snapped out of it. Stuff appeared in Renge's hands. "Hikaru! Kaoru!" Tamaki said snapping his fingers. "Make this boy look as Renge says!"

"Yes Boss." They said in unison. Hikaru grabbed Ren's arm and pulled her back into the change rooms while Kaoru took the stuff from Renge. Haruhi also followed them in.

"Okay, what do we have here?" Kaoru asked as he looked through the pile. Most of it was completely random and irrelevant. He sighed "Oh well. We'll just have to work with what we've got." They pulled a few good things from the pile and gave them to Haruhi.

"We trust you to get her changed into something that doesn't look totally idiotic." Hikaru told her shoving them into the stall and closing the curtain.

When they came out Ren looked much the same except she now wore a black t-shirt under her jacket instead of the white dress shirt. Her tie had been loosened and she wore high top runners. On her left wrist she had a wide black leather band. "What do you think?" Ren asked doing a twirl. Haruhi rearranged the belt so it hung off her hip a little more.

The twins gave them a small round of applause "Good job Haruhi." The four of them stepped through the doors to join the rest of the host club. Renge nodded her approval and disappeared the same way she had appeared.

*Powerful Generator*

"I'll be sure to see you later Domnic!"


End file.
